crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Saiyan
royal crest.png|The Saiyan royal crest Saiyans are a warrior race from the planet Paradisus, a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. They are a peaceful race that loves to fight. They are known for their strong armors, advanced society, reclusive tendencies to their own solar system, and the ability to create and manipulate energy and form energy beams and other energy based attacks. Appearance and Biology A Saiyan's average appearance is that of a medium length to short humanoid with black (sometimes brown) hair, along with their eyes. Their hair can range different colors through gene mutations, although it isnt common. Their eyes can range from black or brown, although sometimes depending gene mutations, their eye color can range to shades of green, purple, or blue with black pupils, and they are abnormally muscular from a young age. They are also known for being more youthful and in their prime longer than other species, a Saiyan will remain visually and physically young way into their older years. A Saiyan that is 50 will look like they are 30. A average Saiyan will hit their final growth spurt at 25 and remain that way until atleast 65, then they will slowly age like a normal human. It is common to see a older Saiyan being able to keep up with a younger Saiyan simply due to them remaining in their prime longer, they are also very known for their monkey like tails which allow them to transform into a Great Ape. Although this transformation is a lost art for the most part and their tail serves as a heritage reminder more so than a means to transform. Due to their planets higher gravity and their inherient potiential for battle. A Saiyan is a very strong individual capable of super strength, super speed, and other aspects of a enhanced being such as flight. They are also able to cross breed with some other humanoid beings. The power level of a average Saiyan is around 15,000, although these numbers can vary. The Saiyans use a device called a scouter to read power levels of certian beings. The device reads the ki flowing in a being and converts it into a numerical value. The highest power level ever read was 150,000, Roku's power as a Super Saiyan. The highest base Saiyan power was 75,000. This was Roku in his normal form. The average Saiyan citizen sits at a meager 1200 while a typical soldier is around 20,000 and most commanders and Elites are around 50,000. Although the power level mainly measures the strength of the energy a Saiyan is able to focus. Saiyans are physically strong due to the gravity of their native planet and gravity simulation machines. Their strength can also increase, both physical and energy through transformations such as Great Ape or Super Saiyan. Abilities Saiyans have a range of abilities at their disposal, some of legend and some are well known. They are as follows. Super Saiyan = A transformation held in the highest regard by the Saiyans. Legend says, that a Saiyan who becomes a Super Saiyan, His power is increased exponentially, his hair changes color and takes on a upward spiked appearance, he obtains a flame like golden aura, and his eyes change color to a shade of teal, blue, or emerald, and that the Saiyans demeanor changes drastically during the transformation. According to historic and religious texts, the last Super Saiyan was over 2,000 years ago and was the last great hero of the Saiyan race. His official remains were never found. The first Super Saiyan in over 2,000 years was Roku. Great Ape = A very common transformation, every Saiyan who has a tail has access to this. A Saiyan as a young untrained child, will forcefully be transforemd into this form under a full moon. Although a Saiyan can train himself to fight the urge to transform and not transform at all. Also, this ability is lost if the tail is removed. This transformation is not used very often and is actually frowned upon. The Saiyans only keep their tails because to them, it is a symbol of pride and honor. Its an important piece of heritage to them. ''Flight = ''Saiyans are capable of flight by manipulating the Ki in their body ''Super speed = ''Through manipulation of their Ki, they are able to move very quickly along with the high gravity of their home planet and them using gravity manipulation machines to further training. Saiyans are able to move at great speeds ''Super strength and stamina = ''Saiyans are very strong as a race due to their planets gravity and their gravity training machines, but they are also strong as a race. Able to lift several times their own weight. They also are able to outlast many types of opponents due to their genetics and stamina as a fighting race. Saiyans are a very durable people, able to take very brutal punishment and still get up and continue to fight. ''Ki manipulation = ''Saiyans have mastered the art of Ki (or chi) control. Allowing them to use a wide range of abilities dependent on the user and intent of the purpose for using his or her Ki. The effects of a ki based attack can range anywhere from a energy beam, energy sphere, a small beam of energy to use as a sword, or even just a aura produced by overflowing ki that is being projected out the body. Commonly seen when a Saiyan is powered up. The colors can range from anywhere from blue, red, and can even be purple. The color of a aura is dependent on the user. Every person and being who mastered Ki has a color to their energy that they can not change under normal circumstances. The Saiyan Legend The Saiyans believe in a legendary warrior known as the "Legendary Super Saiyan". Over 2000 years ago, the Saiyans were faced with possible extinction. A great enemy known as Hirudegarn was awakened on the Saiyans homeworld after years of slumber. After he awoke, he proceeded to go from tribe to tribe, wiping out the Saiyans he saw. This went on for 30 years. The Saiyan numbers were dwindling as they all ran underground into hiding until a lone Saiyan, glowing gold in color stood up to such a creature. He was the first Saiyan to be able to hurt the monster. The battle went on for days of constant fighting. The Saiyans power seemed unlimited as he continued to fight but Hirudegarn's power never seemed to wane either. It wasnt until the Saiyan used his own life to seal the monster away. In a bright flash of light, the monster and Super Saiyan disappeared. 2,000 years passed and his legend lived on until the next Super Saiyan, Roku appeared during the 75th Cosmic Tournament. The science behind the Super Saiyan Saiyan doctors soon took blood tests and various other medical test to find out what biologically triggers a Super Saiyan and they found that Roku, a Super Saiyan had an abnormal amount of S Cells in his blood stream. These S Cells allow a Saiyan to reach higher forms of power compared to a normal Saiyan. The more S Cells a Saiyan has, the higher level of power he can achieve and the chance he has of becoming a Super Saiyan is higher as well. They theorize that an increase in S Cells could unlock further forms or different variations of transformations. Although this is a theory. An abnormal amount of S Cells could be considered a biologcal mutation, due to it not being a common biological occurance. Appetite Due to the Saiyans powers and abilities, members of the Saiyan race need to eat a lot to satisfy their energy and metabolism requirements. Saiyans are known to eat 5 course meals and come back for more. A 5 course meal doesnt seem much but the portions used in the 5 course meals are also more than a normal race could eat without feeling sick. A Saiyan just requires a lot of food to power his body and a Saiyan suffering from hunger, no matter what the degree of hunger. Is severely weakened. A Saiyan often eats 6 meals a day and if that is not possible, they eat 3 meals a day, but are greatly increased in size to compensate. Drawbacks and Weakness While Saiyans are a very capable race of destruction, they have weakness's. Mainly their tails. If their tail is grabbed in any manner. The Saiyan loses most if not all his strength and ability to defend himself. While they can train themselves to resist this. Grabbing the tail of a trained Saiyan will still slow him down and greatly affect the Saiyans power. Grabbing a untrained Saiyans tail will ultimately render the Saiyan unable to defend himself and in some cases, cant move at all and just fall to the ground. Also, on a full moon. While a Saiyan is trained to resist the urge to transform into a Great Ape. Their focus is greatly affected and getting the jump on a Saiyan during combat while a full moon is present will be greatly easier. So a full moon and the tail are the Saiyans achilles heel. Mainly the tail. Cutting off the tail also limits the strength of a Saiyan. Saiyans with their tail cut off have a 5% decrease in fighting potential as opposed to a Saiyan with a tail. Also, when a Saiyan is hungry. He also becomes greatly unable to defend himself and his battle power is greatly effected. Due to the Saiyans powers, they suffer from a very high metabolism and have been known to eat much more than other races. Often eating more than a 5 course meal in 1 sitting and coming back for more. Saiyans have also developed special collars and hand cuffs that will dampen their ability manipulate energy so that they are able to detain criminal Saiyans or to keep out of control Saiyans under control. Important points in Saiyan History Year 567: The First Super Saiyan, according to legend appears and saves the Saiyan race from being eradicated and a temple is erected depicting the Original Super Saiyan and Hiredegarn, the statue by legend is rumored to be the monster himself. Sealed away. Year 2489: The Saiyan Race, after years of being enslaved. Won their freedom in a civil war against the Cold Force, led by King Cold Year 2501: The Zen System alliance is formed with the neighboring races Year 2581: The Super Saiyan appears for the first time in 2,000 years Year 2582: The Saiyan race and Zen System were subjected to a massive war with massive losses on both sides but were saved by the first Super Saiyan in 2,000 years Category:Neutral Category:Races Category:Saiyan Category:Zen System Category:Andromeda Category:DSM